Herbal waters, flavored waters, and vitamin waters are all well known, but many do not provide desired benefits. Notably, most lack Omega 3's and natural anti-oxidants from a natural source.
The foregoing information reflects the current state of the art of which the present inventor is aware. Reference to, and discussion of, this information is intended to aid in discharging Applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above information discloses, teaches, suggests, shows, or otherwise renders obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described and claimed herein.